


Shame

by annuchii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Johan is understanding and would never kinkshame his bf, M/M, a short comic, kinda hurt/comfort I guess, sorry for awkward english im not a native speaker lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annuchii/pseuds/annuchii
Summary: art; Judai's reaction to Yubel Johan.





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FainTheSentientBeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FainTheSentientBeing/gifts).



  
  
  



End file.
